The Code
by movethe.earth
Summary: Girls must respect the code. And I will not break the code because of some cute boy. NAMIXAS


**Well. After my two year hiatus, I am officially back. I'm too impatient to actually start a **_**story**_**, so I'm just gonna do a one shot instead. I'll start a story soon, don't worry. I decided to delete my extremely dead, and probably decaying and/or decomposed, story because there's no point of restarting it. I just don't have the will power to actually want to. And plus it was just awful. Like, seriously. I had terrible writing skills back then and I'm embarrassed. Lol. But, I deleted it so it's like I'm starting out fresh. Just read and enjoy. :D**

I officially _hate_ guys.

Oh yeah, that's right. It's freaking _official_. And who made me come to this rash decision, you ask? Oh, I will be happy to tell you.

_Roxas_.

That good for nothing boy is...GOOD FOR NOTHING. I have dropped not-so-subtle hints more than freaking once and yet, that boy is too freaking dense to notice! I'm contemplating becoming a nun. That would keep me away from irritating boys and their thick skulls. It was becoming quite an appealing idea before my thoughts were cut short by Kairi's voice.

"Hey, Namine! Stop thinking about Roxas and focus on this assignment so we can get a decent grade!" she shouted and Selphie's eyebrows raised.

"You're thinking about Roxas?" she grinned and I glared at Kairi who was smirking smugly at me.

"No." I snapped and leaned back in my chair. "Why are we doing this assignment now anyways? It's not due for another three weeks. And it's Friday!" I exclaimed and Selphie scooted her chair closer to me.

"Why were you thinking about Roxas?" she wondered, her green eyes glittering. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I wasn't." I retorted and she pursed her lips.

"You are such a bad liar." she stated and I rolled my eyes. Kairi sighed dramatically and I turned to look at the auburn haired girl. She was giving me this exasperated look that clearly read 'We both know what you're thinking about so stop being so stupid about it and spill'. I stuck my tongue at her before speaking.

"Well, I'm just really mad that Roxas won't get up the guts to ask me out or something! It's so irritating and it just makes me so freaking angry. I drop enough freaking hints! It's like everything I say to him goes in one ear and out the other! Why can't that boy just get a clue?" I demanded, breathing heavily. "You know what? I don't even like the guy now. He's too irritating and I can't handle this kind of stress! I'll be getting gray hairs by the time I graduate, if I don't pull it all out by then!" I exclaimed and Sora, who was listening patiently to my rant and sitting next to Kairi, then spoke up..

"Look, Namine, here's the deal. Selphie, Kairi, and I know how much you like Roxas. Crap, everyone knows how much you like him. And everyone knows how much he likes you. If he doesn't make a move, then you make a move!" Sora exclaimed and we all gave him a look of disbelief.

"You did not just say that." Kairi sputtered and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Selphie's mouth was agape and so was mine. He looked at all three of us with a terrified look on his face.

"Wha-What did I do?" he stammered and Selphie gasped.

"He doesn't know the girl code." she breathed out in shock and I nudged her with my elbow.

"You can't expect him to. I mean, he is a guy and all." I replied and the poor boy had an immensely confused look on his tan face.

"What's the girl code?" Sora demanded with wide eyes and Kairi shook her head in disapproval at her oblivious boyfriend.

"Guys must _always_ make the first move." she replied sternly and Sora nodded, looking a little flabbergasted. After a few moments, Sora coughed something incomprehensible, looking down at the carpeted floor. I gave him a confused look but he kept his gaze at the floor. Kairi nudged him.

"What did you say?" she asked and he shook his head quickly, standing up.

"Uh, nothing. Look, I gotta go. But this was an _enriching_ experience ladies." he remarked before kissing Kairi's forehead and exiting the room. I huffed a little before slamming my head down on the desk in front of me.

"Ow." Selphie giggled at me but I kept my head down. I felt a pat on my back.

"Don't worry, Nami. Guys are dumb. No one will ever figure out their complex, yet thick minds." Selphie said reassuringly and I groaned, not aided by her words. At that moment, my phone vibrated annoyingly loud against the hard wood of the desk. I glared at it before picking it up and flipping it open. A text. From Roxas? I raised a brow at my phone before clicking the button to open it.

**Hey. Do u think u can meet me the usual spot in about ten minutes?**

Well, that's coincidental.

I furrowed my brow as I read it over and over. And just why would I need to meet him at The Usual Spot? Kairi gave me a concerned look as I continued to read the message over once more.

"Who is it?"

"Roxas." I replied without looking up and she smirked at me. Selphie clapped her hands together and grinned.

"What did he say?" she squealed and I winced before reading it out loud. This just caused Selphie to squeal even louder. "Of course you can!" she exclaimed and I glared at her. She shrugged before adding, "Maybe he is finally going to do get the courage to confess his undying love?" I threw a pencil at her and it promptly hit her in the forehead. "Hey! That could've poked my eye out!" she exclaimed and Kairi snorted.

"Too bad it didn't." she muttered and I giggled as I texted Roxas back quickly.

**OK. C u then.**

I closed my phone and stuck it in my back pocket as I stood up. Selphie's pout turned to a grin as I headed to the door.

"So. You're going to go see your lover?" she teased and I shot her a dirty look.

"No. I'm going to go see _Roxas_." I put heavy emphasis on his name before waving goodbye to them and exiting Kairi's house. I began to stroll through Twilight Town, walking the short way to The Usual Spot.

So what if he confesses to me. Who cares? I'll be totally nonchalant about it. I'll just be like, 'Yeah. That's cool. I thought so.' Because you know, that's how I am and all.

Yeah right. I sighed as I felt a vibration coming from my back pocket, scaring me a little. I pulled it out and flipped it open to find a text from Kairi.

**Y did u leave me with Selphie? Y?!???!????!**

I snickered at my phone before closing it and stuffing it back in my pocket. Yes, sometimes we get slightly annoyed with the hyperactive and overly romantic Selphie. But we still love the girl no matter what we say. Why else would we hang out with her? The thoughts of Roxas came crawling back into my head and I became slightly frustrated.

It doesn't mean anything if I can't get him off my mind. He's just irritating me, that's all. I'm just going to meet him there to see what he wants, not in hope of hearing a confession. I don't like that slow minded, irritatingly stupid, overly sarcastic, amazingly cute boy anyways! Wait a second. Did I just say amazingly cute?

Ugh.

I disgust myself.

I groaned as I got closer to my destination. I walked through the alley and stopped at the doorway, well more like a gateway, to The Usual Spot. I bit my lip nervously before walking slowly inside. I walked inside to find Roxas sitting on the couch, his head resting in his hand and his eyes closed.

"Hey." I greeted and he jumped, obviously startled. I grinned at him and how cute he looked all flushed.

SHUT UP MIND!

I shook my head before Roxas smiled at me, standing up. "Hey. I uh, kinda want to talk to you about something." I waited patiently with my arms crossed as he contemplated slowly. I began to tap my foot impatiently.

"Well? What is it?" I demanded and he sighed loudly.

"It's something I've been wanting to say for a long time. I uh, just never had the guts to say it." he stammered through it and I smirked at the nervous boy. He bit his lip before saying, "Well, uh. I guess I'll stop stalling and tell you know." I grinned, nodding. "Well, Namine. What I've been wanting to tell you for so long is-" he was interrupted by a crash outside, followed by shushes. I glared at the gateway and stomped outside. There stood every single person in our group. Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Riku, Olette, Hayner, Axel, Larxene, Tidus, and Wakka. I glared at them viciously and Tidus laughed nervously.

"We were just uh, passing through and um, we all seemed to fall onto this trash can." he stuttered and Wakka hit him upside the head, glaring at him. I pursed my lips.

"Go. Away." I ordered and they all nodded their heads quickly, dashing away. I came back into the room where Roxas was standing with a raised eyebrow. "Continue." I stated and he nodded.

"Like I was saying, what I've been wanting to tell you is," he took a deep breathe before taking a step closer to me. "I love you Namine." he finished and my eyes widened. And before I could even think, I busted out laughing. He gave me a confused look as I laughed loudly at the sincere and loving declaration he had just brought forth to me. I finally calmed down, breathing a little heavily. I grinned at the poor guy who was still wearing an extremely confused look.

Ha, ha. This guy is clueless.

"And the laughter means..?" he wondered and I chuckled at him.

"It's about time you made a freaking move. I was almost considering breaking the girl code." I smirked and he raised a brow.

"What's the-" I shushed him quickly.

"Don't even ask." I replied and he grinned at me.

"Anything you have to say back to me?" he asked and I smiled.

"Nothing I can think of." I replied smugly and a frustrated look came across his face. I giggled before grabbing Roxas's face and tugging it down to mine. He seemed a little shocked at first but quickly responded.

I broke the girl code. And you know what?

I officially _love_ guys.

**This is total OOC but I still enjoy iy. Review:)**


End file.
